In Which Steve and Bucky love Tony Anyway
by noda9912
Summary: Steve groaned and shook his head again. "What were you doing with Tony?" "He was finishing my arm." "Bucky, I have eyes. I could see that. I mean with the teasing and innuendos." Finally Bucky paused and watched him carefully. "I might have a little crush?" Steve snorted. "Little?" Bucky frowned. "Okay, maybe big crush. It doesn't mean I love you any less Stevie, I swear."
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, sorry for the super long wait, I didn't know I posted In Which Tony is Tony on this site, so here I am with the second part from Steve and Bucky's POV! Hope you like it! There is a second part coming soon, please comment if you like it!

* * *

Steve was watching Bucky watch Tony.

Tony was messing around with some small piece of tech on Bucky's mechanical arm.

Steve knew that Bucky had some deep feelings for Tony, granted he did as well, but watching the emotions play out on Bucky's face with Tony so close to him was almost painful because he knew Bucky was holding back his feelings.

Thankfully Tony finished quickly and backed away, giving Bucky some space. Immediately Bucky smoothed out his features and twisted his lips into a smile.

"Thanks Tony."

"No problem. It's an honor working on this glorious piece of tech."

"Glorious piece of tech? Ain't I glorious as well?"

Steve stifled a laugh and covered his mouth. Bucky was now nearing Tony with a smirk on his face.

"No! I mean- yes. The rest of-of you is glorious as well?" Tony managed, getting redder by the second.

Bucky chuckled and moved away. Steve shook his head but only watched as Tony stuttered an excuse and left.

He turn to the beaming Bucky and sighed. "Buck."

"What? He said I was glorious."

"Buck."

"Stevie."

Steve stared at him with a look of disbelief. "How were you a world class assassin?"

Bucky grinned. "Because I'm glorious."

Steve groaned and shook his head again. "What were you doing with Tony?"

"He was finishing my arm."

"Bucky, I have eyes. I could see that. I mean with the teasing and innuendos."

Finally Bucky paused and watched him carefully. "I might have a little crush?"

Steve snorted. "Little?"

Bucky frowned. "Okay, maybe big crush. It doesn't mean I love you any less Stevie, I swear."

A warm feeling settled in Steve's stomach. "I know. Just wanted to know how far along you are."

This time Bucky frowned in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I've fallen for him too. You can't believe you're the only one."

Bucky watched him carefully then grinned widely and kissed him directly on the mouth.

"God I love you Stevie."

"I hope so."

They laughed a bit together then sat down to make a game plan.

"How are we gonna tell him then?"

"I think we should hint towards it. Like they did when gents courted dames."

"Who's they?"

Steve turned red. "On the TV and in movies Buck. It's always with gifts and hints. Eventually the dame gets it and they- you know."

"Have sex Stevie?"

Steve glared at Bucky but nodded. "You must've imagined it as well. Having Tony between us."

Bucky snorted but Steve could see the flush that was creeping up his neck. He leaned in closer and started nipping at his neck. "Are you thinking about Tony?"

Steve let his hands move over Bucky's body. "How he'll look between us? Moaning for us Buck."

"Jesus Stevie."

"Imagine it Buck. He'll be panting and moanin' our names, begging us."

Steve could feel Bucky get hard. He moved his hand down to encourage him. "Than he'll-"

"MY EYES!"

Bucky and Steve shot apart, now at different ends of the couch. Clint was standing in the doorway, pretending to be blind.

"Bucky, Steve." Natasha nodded. "Where's Tony?"

Steve glanced at Bucky, who was determined to burn a hole through the couch. "He's probably in his workshop."

She nodded and went towards the kitchen.

"Lunch boys?"

"We, uh, we ate already."

Natasha shrugged and grabbed Clint by the ear and sat him down in a seat. "Clint?"

"Yes mom?"

Steve grimaced and tried to ignore the cry of pain from Clint.

He saw Bucky laughing silently across from him.

* * *

Later that evening when dinner came along, they ordered out and made themselves comfortable in the living room.

When Tony arrived, Bucky and Steve moved apart and made space between them. They both caught the look of confusion that passed across the genius' face, but chose to act as though they didn't see it.

"How are the repulsors going Tony?" Bruce asked him.

Steve could see Tony relax slightly.

"Dummy's intent on making it difficult."

Steve frowned in curiosity. He'd always liked the robot. "Dummy? What did he do?"

"He doused me with the fire extinguisher when I wasn't fire."

He could hear Clint laughing in the corner, but kept his eyes focused on the concerned look on Bucky's face.

"Ouch Stark. I'm in so much- OW! Natasha!"

"Alright there twinkle toes?" Tony teased.

Steve's eyes drifted down to look at the small smile playing on Tony's lips.

The small smile turned into a full grin and Steve looked back up to Bucky. He was also watching Tony with warm eyes and a small smile on his lips.

He heard the movie start, so he turned his attention to the screen.

RUN LOLA RUN

They relaxed into the couch.

Steve was watching intently, trying to understand what was happening.

A few minutes into few film, he felt a hand tap his. He looked over to Bucky and saw Tony resting his head again his shoulder.

Steve moved a bit closer and saw that Tony was out like a light.

He felt a warm glow in his chest grow. He could barely take his eyes off the genius.

When he heard Natasha clear her throat, he glanced at her quickly then once at Tony,and focused back on the screen. He couldn't keep the smile from his lips.

At one point, Clint stood and got popcorn for them all.

About 40 minutes an hour later, Tony woke up. He didn't seem to notice he'd been sleeping on Bucky.

"Didn't this happen already?"

Natasha answered him, a bit impatient. "Have you been watching? It's repeated nearly three times already."

Steve could swear he saw a bit of a blush starting on Tony's cheek. "Oh."

He and Bucky shared a smile over his head.

"When did we get popcorn?"

"Shhh."

Steve could see Tony's confusion clearly. He moved the empty popcorn container that Clint threw at Tony onto the table.

"We got it while you were sleeping."

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Sure, doll."

Tony looked like he was about to argue but Natasha quietened him again.

The pout Tony put on made Steve want to hold him close and never let go.

* * *

Tony fell asleep again in a few minutes. Again his head was against Bucky's shoulder, and Steve couldn't help making a mental note to ask Jarvis for the tape so he could draw the pair.

Tony was so relaxed and Bucky was smiling so widely, it made Steve glow with happiness.

The movie ended soon after, and everyone left, but not before smiling at the trio.

Bucky and Steve looked down at Tony before trying to get up without waking him.

It took them a few minutes but they managed to get him lying on his side and covered with a blanket.

Just as they were leaving, Steve carefully placed a pillow underneath Tony's head.

They were in the kitchen cleaning up since it was their turn. Neither Bucky or Steve spoke but they both had smiles on their faces.

When Tony walked into the kitchen, squinting at the light, Bucky stepped closer to steady him if needed.

"Hey Doll, did we wake you?" Bucky asked softly.

Tony shook his head. "No… I was…"

Steve couldn't stop the light laugh that escaped his lips. "Are you still sleepy Tony?"

"No."

Steve could see he was lying when Tony swayed slightly.

Bucky laughed as well and lead Tony to his room by the shoulders.

Steve could hear Tony complaining the entire way.

Bucky came back a few minutes later, a soft smile on his lips.

"God I love him Stevie."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it and comment if you can! Also, if anyone wants to see specific scenes or have an prompts, feel free to message me about them!

* * *

The next day, Steve was the first to get up. He checked up on Tony and saw that he was still sleeping, so making sure he didn't make any sound he closed the door to the room and snuck back into his own room.

Bucky was also still asleep. Steve smiled and crawled behind him, rubbing his cold nose into Bucky's neck.

Almost immediately, he groaned and turned around.

"Stevie."

"Bucky." He replied, kissing the exposed collarbone.

"Why are you awake?"

Steve smiled against his skin. "For my morning run."

"Why am I awake?"

"For your morning run."

Bucky groaned again and turned back around, burrowing into the sheets.

"Come on Bucky."

There was no response from Bucky so Steve twisted to get a look at his face.

"I can't believe you actually fell asleep again." There was still no response. "I'll just go with Tony then. He's awake already."

"He is?" Came Bucky's muffled voice.

Steve laughed. "Guess you'll have to get up and see."

He got up and started for the door, opening it when Bucky threw off the covers and glared at him. "Argh. I hate you sometimes."

He just smiled and left.

* * *

At lunch, after a long morning jog, the two soldiers went to the kitchen. They saw Clint and Natasha next to the stove while Bruce and Thor were sitting at the counter.

Steve greeted them all while getting started on lunch for the two of them.

"Did anyone see Tony at all today?" Bruce asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"He's not in the lab."

Steve was beginning to get concerned when he heard shuffling from the door and saw a still sleepy Tony in the doorway.

He frowned when his eyes passed over Steve. "Why are you eating breakfast with them?"

He ignored the hellos from Natasha and fixed his eyes on both him and Bucky.

Steve could only guess what they looked like, watching Tony adorably make his way into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Nothin' doll." Bucky teased.

Tony glared at him while Steve began making a plate for him.

"It's nearly one Tony. We're eating lunch."

His eyes widen comically. "Oh. That makes more sense."

The others left than, saying their goodbyes.

Tony quietly took a seat and Bucky got up go make him coffee.

"God, I love you two."

Steve froze and dropped the plate in his hands and he heard Bucky choke nearby.

"Are you guys alright there?"

Again, Steve couldn't answer. He knew he was turning redder by the second.

Thankfully Bucky was in a better state than he was. "Just fine."

For a moment, Steve thought Tony wasn't going to believe it and keep asking but he just frowned and laid his head down on the counter.

Smiling again, Steve made another plate after cleaning up the first and placed it in front of Tony at the same time Bucky placed the coffee down.

They were just about to start cleaning their mess when Tony moaned.

Both froze and could only stare at the genius.

"What?"

They tried to form words but their minds were still on the sound that came from Tony's mouth. Finally, feeling a bit like fish, Steve spoke.

"Do you want to go for a walk, later today? With me and Bucky?"

Tony looked shocked. Now he was the one acting like a fish. "Bucky and I."

Steve frowned, trying to understand what was said. Bucky, meanwhile, understood and laughed a bit. "Is that a yes then?"

Tony flushed a pretty red, and nodded.

Feeling entirely too happy, they left Tony in the kitchen and went to the gym.

* * *

They spent the next two hours in the gym, trying to clear their minds. Bucky ended up sparing Clint, and Steve went through three punching bags.

"Thought you would've gone through more Stevie."

He turned around to see Bucky, covered in sweat and smirking.

"I used to. Tony got steel enforced bags."

He must've made a sappy face because next thing he knew, they were discussing where to go with the genius.

"Zoo?"

"No. He's been there plenty of times. Plus it'll be a crowd. Movie?"

"Nah. We can easily do that here. We need somethin' special."

"Sirs, if I may interrupt, it is ten minutes to four."

"Thanks Jarvis."

They started towards the showers and then to their room, choosing comfortable and casual clothes.

Heading down to the workshop, both were silent.

"If I may interrupt once more, sir likes the park. He hasn't been there in quite some time." Jarvis mentioned.

The two soldiers looked at each other and smiled. "Thanks again Jarvis. Our very own wingman."

"Of course."

With wide smiles, the two exited the elevator and entered the lab.

At first they saw Tony just leaning against the lab bench, but then one of Tony's robots came by and doused him in fire extinguisher fluid.

Both froze and watched carefully to see if Tony was injured, but Tony himself just seemed to give up, hanging his head.

When Dummy finally ran out, Tony jumped into action, running full speed after the robot.

Steve and Bucky both started laughing at the same time, while helping each other reach the couch.

They couldn't stop laughing even as Tony realized they were there.

He was covered in the fluid and pouting intently. "Just so you know, it was Dummy's fault."

That cause another burst of laughter and Tony escaped into the separate room.

When they saw Dummy slowly approach the door, the two watched with bated breaths waiting to if Dummy would manage it again.

Instead, Tony came out and immediately saw the robot coming closer. "Fuck off."

The comment forced tears from their eyes.

As they wiped them away, Tony came over to them.

"What did you need?"

Steve smiled at the memory of Dummy and Tony. "It's four."

Tony stopped for a moment. "No it's not."

He felt Bucky tense up against him for a second. "Did you forget?"

"Of course not." He said, waving away the thought. "It can't be four though. I just got down here."

'Better tread carefully.' Steve thought. "Tony, you've been down here since half past one."

Tony frowned. "Jarvis?"

"It is 4:05 sir." Jarvis provided, also pulling up a digital clock.

Tony looked confused so Bucky cut in. "Do you still want to go?"

"Yes!" Tony nearly shouted, making the two soldiers smile. "Yes. Just let me get changed."

Steve thought he was fine like he was, and so did Bucky apparently, since he stood up and pulled Tony towards the door instead. "You're fine like this doll."

Bucky managed to get pretty far before Tony actually protested the dragging. They immediately slowed down and checked he was alright.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park." Steve hesitated. "Or do you want to go somewhere else?"

Tony started rambling right away, assuring them that the park was in fact a good place, and that it was fun. They cut in before Tony could doubt himself, promising to show him a good time.

The park date was more of a success than they'd hoped. Tony talked about his inventions and Dummy, while Bucky talked about the funnier things he'd seen on the streets, and Steve about his art projects.

At one point Bucky asked about Dummy and Tony's constant threats towards him, but Tony brushed them off as empty and moved on quickly. Bucky smiled wide and continued to ask him questions about things he'd said before, pointing out small mistakes and flaws in the plans. He eventually dragging Steve into doing the same. At the end, Tony threw up his hands and complained about non-existent support.

They walked for a bit longer and when Tony hinted towards a break, they gladly stopped at a cafe.

They finally got back to the tower a few hours later, and Steve started on dinner. He hoped Tony would stay with them after the walk, so when Tony tried to escape and Natasha stepped in and stopped him, his lips curved up in amusement.

"I asked Pepper already. She said you had nothing immediate."

He could see Tony scowl from the kitchen, but he said nothing. When Tony joined Bucky at the counter, he smiled slightly. The smile turned into a smirk after a few minutes when they wouldn't stop staring at him while he cooked.

To get back at them, Steve started spraying water at them. He could easily see how Bucky was hiding behind Tony whenever he turned around with water on his hands.

'Cheater.'

By the time Steve was actually done with dinner, Tony was nearly dripping water from his shirt, while Bucky was dry and laughing.

He grumbled a bit as he started to go for his room. Steve, after making sure the food on the table was safe from Clint, picked up a hoodie both he and Bucky wore thrown over the couch.

When Bucky stopped Tony at the doorway, Steve came up behind him and shoved the hoodie down. "There."

Tony took a moment to adjust his arms into the right holes and then seemed to read the text on the front of the hoodie.

As expected, he leveled Steve and Bucky with an unimpressed look.

Steve smiled and dragged him towards the couch with Bucky on his heels.

He looked at Natasha and subtlety she nodded and moved from the big couch to one of the smaller ones with Clint.

They sat down and Tony was on Bucky's lap before he could complain.

He was about to question the arrangement but Natasha quieted him before he could start.

A few minutes in, Steve could feel how Tony relaxed in their hold and pulled the hood up.

Worried, Steve tightened his hold on Tony. "Tony?"

"S nothing. 'M just cold." He heard, though Tony's voice was muffled by the fabric.

Throughout the movie, Steve could feel how loose Tony's body had become. He leaned forward and checked on Tony just to make sure he was alright, but Tony was asleep, and completely leaning against Bucky.

Meanwhile Bucky was smiling and holding Tony securely against him so he couldn't fall off.

Steve smiled softly and Bucky smiled back.

The movie ended while they were smiling and the rest of the Avengers filed out after the movie finished, but Steve and Bucky stayed on the couch for a few more minutes, before looking at each other.

"Where should we put him?"

"Our bed?" Bucky suggested.

"We shouldn't. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Stevie. You saw as well as I did how Tony's been acting around us. I think it's time we step it up."

"It wouldn't be right."

"All we'd be doing is putting him in a warm bed. Nothing else. At least until he's awake and consenting. Than hopefully there'd be something else."

Steve snorted and shook his head."Bucky."

"Stevie. Help me with him. I don't want to hurt his neck."

Together they brought him up to their room and put him gently on the bed. Bucky laid down in front of him and Steve behind him.

They hesitated for a few seconds because of where they should put their hands, but Tony mumbled and rolled over onto Bucky.

Steve watched and laughed as Bucky slowly put his arm around Tony and then reached for him.

They settled in and fell asleep.

* * *

Steve woke up first as always, ready for his usual morning run. He turned over to check on Bucky and remembered that Tony was with them.

He turned expecting the worse, but smiling when he saw Tony still on top of Bucky and Bucky with both arms over Tony's back.

He nudged Bucky awake, careful to not wake Tony.

"Bucky."

Bucky grumbled but opened his eyes. "What?"

"Tony's still asleep."

It was almost comic when Bucky realized Tony was still lying on top of him, dead to the world.

"Shit. I guess we wait till he wakes up?"

"You're going to miss your morning run Bucky."

Bucky leveled him with the blandest look he could muster and Steve just smiled and moved closer so he could hug Tony from behind.

There was some shuffling from Tony and then Bucky smiled widely. "Hey Stevie, he's awake."

Steve froze for a moment but allowed his hands to continue with their movements. "Good morning Tony."

Tony seemed to curl into himself and the warmth surrounding him, yawning once as he settled.

Slowly they relaxed, thinking Tony was going to fall back asleep.

Bucky's arm was back around Tony as he attempted to fall back asleep too. In seconds Bucky's arm flew off from Tony, smacked Steve in the face, then retreated back to its owner.

Tony was wide awake and staring at the two of them in shock. "Steve? Bucky?"

Steve, still reeling from the hit, let Bucky handle the situation. "Tony."

Smooth, Steve thought. From the corner of his eye, he could see a red flush on Tony's neck and face.

"Tony, we-"

"Oh fuck. I didn't crawl into your bed did I? Because I do that sometimes, and Pepper said it's a really bad habit and Pepper's usually right, about everything- and ohmygod I slept with you two, shit I'm sorry-"

Tony's response lessened some of the guilt Steve felt. He had thought Tony was upset because they brought him into their bed without permission.

Without hesitation, Steve put his hands around Tony's face and kissed him.

He hadn't realized how long they'd been kissing until Tony moaned and Bucky stole him away.

Not that Steve minded much. Watching the two of them kiss was nearly as good as Steve kissing him. It got better when Bucky pulled on Tony's hair, earning a moan and a better angle.

"Bucky."

It took a little work to separate them but when he did, Tony was pulled down in between them and cuddled.

Steve took a deep breathe and told Tony how they felt. Through Tony, Steve could tell when Bucky laughed.

"I think he got that Stevie."

"I just thought we should tell him. C'mon Buck." He argued.

"You're not messing around with me are you? Because I don't think I can handle this type of joke." Tony injected.

"It's not a joke doll. We've been laying it on heavy for weeks, just decided to take the more proactive approach."

"Proactive approach being bringing me to your shared bed and kissing me senseless?"

"Exactly doll, knew you'd see it my way." Steve was sure Tony could see the glare and feel the kick.

"Well, I must say I prefer this approach."

Steve shook his head. Bucky was going to be unbearable. "See Stevie? Gotta be more proactive."

Steve kicked Bucky harder and pulled Tony to him. "Shut up."

Tony relaxed against Steve with a laugh and Bucky moved closer as well. They readjusted themselves comfortably, than Bucky put his hand on Steve's ass.

"Bucky." Steve growled, trying to throw it off discretely.

"What?" Bucky asked, innocently. "You've got a great ass Stevie."

He could feel Tony laughing in his arms, and Steve himself couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips. He sighed dramatically and slapped Bucky on the ass.

Bucky gave him a look of disbelief over Tony.

Steve raised both eyebrows and smiled. "Yes?"


End file.
